Glinda
Glinda is the Good Witch of the South, ruler of the Quadling Country, and the most powerful sorceress in the Land of Oz. Description She is beautiful and appears very young, though she is hundreds of years old. She has blue eyes and rich, red hair flowing in ringlets over her shoulders. History Centuries ago, when Oz was ruled by a wicked king, Glinda placed the Forbidden Fountain on the grounds of the Royal Palace of Oz. He and all his subjects drank of it, and afterward grew wise together. (The Emerald City of Oz) Dorothy Gale visited Glinda on her first visit to Oz to ask for her help in returning to Kansas. The Good Witch told her of the charm of the Silver Shoes. Then she took the Golden Cap from Dorothy and commanded the Winged Monkeys to carry the Scarecrow back to the Emerald City, the Cowardly Lion back to the forest where he was made king, the Tin Woodman to the Winkie Country to rule as Emperor. She then gave the Cap to the Winged Monkeys, thereby freeing them forever. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) When the Scarecrow was deposed as King of Oz, Glinda declined to help him regain the throne. Instead she initiated a search for the rightful ruler, Princess Ozma the daughter of Pastoria. She eventually learned that the Wizard of Oz had kidnapped Ozma and taken her to Mombi to be hidden away. Glinda captured Mombi and forced her to restore Ozma. (The Marvelous Land of Oz) When Dorothy visited the Land of Oz a second time, Glinda advised against her using the Magic Belt to return home, suggesting that it would be lost forever like the Silver Shoes she had used previously. (Ozma of Oz) After reading in her Great Book of Records about the Nome King's attempt to conquer Oz, Glinda placed a spell on the entire country to make it invisible to outsiders. (The Emerald City of Oz) When Princess Dorothy and Ozma went to the tribes of the Skeezers and the Flatheads and were trapped in the underwater island of the Skeezers, Glinda assembled a group of Ozma's counselors to help bring the underwater island back above water. (Glinda of Oz) Book Appearances *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' (first appearance) *''The Marvelous Land of Oz'' *''Ozma of Oz'' *''The Road to Oz'' *''The Emerald City of Oz'' *''Glinda of Oz'' *''Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West'' Background Glinda's origin is the subject of the short story "The Solitary Sorceress of Oz." In Magic Land the Glinda figure is named Stella. Glinda makes two short appearances in the "Lost in Oz" novels by Joshua Patrick Dudley. Her Great Book of Records is the basis for the second novel, Rise of the Dark Wizard. Glinda the Good Witch also appears in Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West. She is friends with Elphaba Thropp. Depictions on Stage and Scree Billie Burke portrayed Glinda as the Good Witch of the North in MGM's 1939 classic film. Glinda (or Galinda) is a main character in Wicked. The Muppet Miss Piggy plays Glinda, in 2005's The Muppets' Wizard of Oz. In this version she is also attracted to the Scarecrow who is played by Kermit the Frog (just like Miss Piggy is attracted to Kermit in "real life"). Credits *''The Wizard of Oz (1939): Billie Burke *''The Wiz (1975 Broadway): Dee Dee Brightweather *''The Wiz'' (1978): Lena Horne *"The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True" (1995): Natilie Cole *''The Great Wishy Woz'' as the Fairy Oddmother. *''Wicked'' (2003): Kristin Chenoweth *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005): Miss Piggy *''The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's'' (VeggieTales) (2007): Madame Blueberry (Splenda the Sweet but non-fattening Fairy) *''Tin Man'' (2007): Anna Galvin as Lavender Eyes External Links *Fansite page Category:Oz Book Characters Category:Oz Movie Characters Category:Quadling Country Category:Wicked Characters